Music Snippets
by Aijja
Summary: Peter/Caspian Slash. Short stories of my favourite pairing. Based on the movie. R&R please.


Title: Music snippets

Author: Aijja

Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia

Pairing: Caspian/Peter

Rating: T+

A/N I have had an unbeliavable high Narnia fever these days. Thus I decided to try my hand at this pairing. I have necer written anything this fast so tell me what you think.

I swithed my laptops musicplayer to random and then tried to write something that came to mind from it. And ALMOST everytime I managed to finish before the song ended.^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, whitch is sad but true..

A/N 2 Caspians and Peters character and looks from movies because the books characters are a bit too young for my tastes..^^

_Alones- Aqua Times_

They looked at each other after the final battle. So many had died before them, beside them and

by them. Caspian could only look at the dead, bloody bodies and remember. Some of them were

familiar to him. He felt despair rush over him like a big wave.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

"It's OK. There will allways be tomorrow. No matter how horrible the bloodshed is there is allways

tomorrow. And ironically, sometimes it's _because_ we shed so much blood today. You will do fine.

The fact that you care shows that you will become a great king." Caspian smiled a little and turned

around closing the smaller male in his arms, seeking comfort.

"I will, if I have you by my side." Peter just smiled and hugged back.

___Angels- Within Temptation_

Caspian hadn't felt like this ever before in his life. A despair, a long suffocating despair filled his

chest when he looked at the High King Peter battle against Miraz. This should have been his fight.

Not Peters. And if the blond got hurt how could he live anymore? The dark man couldn't think

about the worst case scenerio. Peter was his everything. Peter couldn't die.

___Feel for you- Nightwish_

Peter thought about Caspian. It was foolish. He was leaving again, he knew it. This battle was so

that Caspian could rule all of Narnia. He wasn't needed then. There would be no room for two High

Kings.

But he loved Caspian. Loved more than ever before. Looking at the stonewall Peter sighed heavily

and hugged himself. This was foolish. How could he fall for someone so arrogant, annoying and

rude. Caspian never did what he asked. But maybe that was part of his charm.

___Drive- The cars_

This felt foolish. They were both young men, so why did they enjoy the sunset so much while

holding eachothers hands? But the fact was that Caspian couldn't think anything better to do than

sit here and make out with Peter. He hadn't thought that he would love this more than anything else

that he had done so far in his life.

Peter was sweet and soft under him, and the sunset was red and beatiful and its last rays made the

blond haired blond beneath him look like he had a halo over his head. Yes he certainly loved this.

___Naughtyboy- Killer_

Caspian was certain that Peter did it on purpose. He was certain that the High King made his time

with changing his clothes just to tease him. He was certain that Peter knew how much he enjoyed

looking at that lithe, pale body.

He was also certain that Peter pouted on purpose just to make him flush and think about dirty

things, thus making Caspian seem foolish in their arguments.

He was also certain that Peter swayed his hips on purpose to make Caspian look at that

wonderfully tight ass.

But he also knew that he couldn't act on these impulses, kiss, grab or grope the other and least of all

throw him on the floor and having his way with the king.

So it came in complete surprise when Peter cornered him one night hands on his hips and angry

scowl on his face.

"Are you daft? What do I have to do to make you kiss me?" After that, nothing.

_Keep the flame alive- Revolution Reneissance_

They held each other painfully close. The sea flushed at their feet. These were their goodbyes. They

knew that they would never see each other again. And despite their sorrow neither felt any hatred

towards Aslan. For their love for each other was strong but strong was the belief and love for Aslan

as well.

For the both kings this was one of the hardest moments in their life because they were so young

and so full of life and love that these farewells didn't seem possible.

___Rebel Yell- Northern Kings_

Peter felt hot and full and it hurt. But Caspian was there to make it better. Caspian was there to kiss

him, towering above him. And Caspian seemed to be so big and so heavy and so handsome and it

felt so so good.

Caspian felt complete and sweaty and so so lucky, because there was Peter panting and mewling

under him. The blond hair was plastered on the sweaty forehead and those plump lips were so open

and gawking for breath, panting his name on on and on as Caspian showed the boy something that

he hadn't even imagined was possible.

After what seemed like hours they were panting against each other and smiling, crying and

glowing with happiness. Soon they would have to rise and meet the day but for now, there wasn't

anything else but the two of them.

___Replica- Sonata Arctica_

First they noticed how he missed meals. Then they noticed how gloomy and thin the once so bright

young lad seemed to be. It is the war and the responsibility that comes from being the head of the

family, the doctors assured. His mother and older sister accepted this. But his younger brother and

sister didn't. For as they seemed to be just child they were once gueen and king of an entire

kingdom. And unfortunately they understood what a this heartbroken man had to suffer. With time it

eased a bit and Peter would smile again and finally live again.

But sometimes he still smiled that heartbroken smile when looking into nothingness.

___Numb- Linkin Park_

He hated this. This faking, this hatred. He hated when all he could do was to scream at the other

when in reality he just wanted to hug the other and hide his head in the others chest, hiding from the

cruel world. But no he couldn't do that. He had come here to help. And falling into helpless sobbing

mass wouldn't help Narnia at all. Wouldn't help HIM at all.

So he had to stand tall and act like king.

___Guardian angel- Lovex_

This was just great. He had blew on the the horn to get help from the Kings and Queens of old and

instead he had got a sweet but useless little girl, a young boy who could use a sword, if he believed

Trumpkin, but definitely wasn't a soldier, a true beauty, but one that seemed to be too

levelheaded(and was probably crushing over him). And the root of all his problems. The High king

that refused to acknowledge him. The handsome High King that was so annoying. Caspian sighed.

How would these people help him at all?

___Passion's Killing floor- HIM_

The duel looked like dance. Caspian watched as Peter and his uncle danced around each other

swords clashing only now and then. Miraz seemed to be on edge as Peter fled gracefully under the

deadly swings of his huge sword. It seemed that Peter was holding the upper hand in the fight.

But then Peter tripped and Miraz attacked. Caspian gasped in horror with the rest. But despite the

hit he got from the tyrant Peter managed to climb on his feet and hit back a hit that drew blood

under that thick armor. Caspian bit his lip. "Come on Peter! Come on love." he whispered to

himself.

_  
Review Please_


End file.
